blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 38: Wild Goose Chase
The motorcycle pulls in front of the house surrounded by lush forest. Mai parks it outside, and she lets her goggles fall to her neck. Mai: Here we are. Yuka: (pulls off her goggles) So where are we exactly? Mai: My brother’s house. Yuka: (stretches) Ah that makes sense. Mai goes up to the door, with Yuka right behind her. She begins to pound on it. Mai: (pounding on the door) Yo Kei! Open up! To Mai’s surprise, it isn’t Kei who opens the door, but Shigure. Yuka: Wait I thought you said your brother lives here… Ma'''i: He...he does, Shigure? '''Shigure: Oh, I’m sorry. Kei’s out right now. But please come in. The two come in and sit in the living room. Shigure seemed to be the only person in the house at the moment. Mai: (Thinking) He’s not here? Where could he be? Shigure brings in two cups of green tea for Mai and Yuka. She sets them in front of them and sits at the table. Shigure: Please, have some tea. Yuka: (takes a cup) Thank you. Mai follows suit and takes a sip of her tea. Shigure: Allow me to introduce myself to your new friend. My name is Shigure. I am currently in Kei’s care. Yuka: Ah forgive me my name is Yuka Tokai. And I uh just recently met up with Mai. Shigure: Any friend of Mai’s, is a friend of ours. Yuka: Well thats a warming thought. The door opens up and another voice can be heard. ???: Shigure! I’m home. Shigure: We’re in here! To Mai’s surprise, Yui walks into the room. They exchange surprise glances. Mai: Yui? Yui: Mai? The two hug briefly as Yui sits down next to her. Yui: Its so good to see you! Where have you been? Mai: Oh, you know, been there, rolled over that. Yui takes note of the extra person in the room. Yui: You made a friend? Mai: Friend and partner, yes. Yui: Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Yui. I’m Mai’s sister. Yuka: (smiles) Don’t worry about it. Oh and my name’s Yuka. Yui: It’s a pleasure to meet you. Mai: What are you doing here, Yui? Yui: Well, a lot happened while I was in town, and I’ve been given a bunch of time off to recuperate, so I’m relaxing here. Mai: Well I’m glad to see my younger sister again. How is Rie? Yui: Still talkative, still the same. Mai: Yeah, Rie was always the one who was never going to change. Yui: Allow me to explain, Yuka. Mai, here, is the oldest child in our family. Mai: Then Kei. Then Rie. Yui: I’m the youngest. Yuka: I see… Shigure: Mai and Yuka came here to see Kei. Yui: Unfortunately, Kei is out. He was pulled away by Nick. Mai: Pulled away by Nick? You mean that police dog? Yui: Yeah him. Mai: Why was he pulled away? Shigure: They had a break in the case. They’re going after the person who killed my brother. Mai: And who would that be? Shigure: Kon Mai sighs. Yuka: Then he’s walking right into a trap. Mai: I agree with Yuka, Kon’s very dangerous. Shigure: They told us. Yui: They understood they could be walking into a trap. Mai: And they went anyway? Shigure: They were dead-set on going. Mai sighs again. Mai: Do you know where they went? Shigure: Not specifically no. Yui: Why do you need to find them? Yuka: Well we were attacked by some goons that were hired by Kon. Yui: That would explain the cut across your face. Mai: The bullet just grazed me, I’m alright. Yui: If you say so. Shigure: I can at least point you in the right direction. You know the graveyard? Mai: The graveyard…? You mean the cemetery? Shigure: No, no, no. I’m talking about the warehouse graveyard. They went there first. Mai nods. Mai: Okay, sorry to cut this visit short, but we have to go. Shigure: I understand, but please, stay safe out there. Mai nods. Mai: Let’s go Yuka. Yuka: Right. Nice meeting you all. Yui: You stay safe too Yuka. Keep my sister safe out there. Yuka: Don’t worry I’ve got her back. Mai and Yuka leave the house, closing the door behind them. Mai: (Heading for her bike) Great. My brother is dealing with the maniac that tried to kill me. Yuka: I’m sure your brother is fine. But we should hurry regardless. Mai and Yuka get on the bike, put on their goggles and quickly head off. Time passes and they arrive at an abandoned warehouse. Mai parks by the entrance to it. She turns her bike off. Mai: Hey Yuka, look at the entrance, the door’s been broken in. Yuka: (summons a pistol from Gungnir’s glyphs) Well we should get ready for anything then. Mai nods. She pulls out her own weapon. The two approach the door and she quietly opens it to find no one in visible sight. They still move quietly through it, but the place seems empty. Mai puts her gun away. Mai: No good. No one’s here. Yuka: Well we should stay alert anyways. Mai takes notice of a TV slashed in half, it was still fizzling. Yuka notices it as well. Mai: That’s...odd… Yuka: The hell…? Mai: Something obviously went down here. The TV was cut clean through with a sword. Yuka: Recently too. Where could they have gone off to? Mai: We at least know they were here. So we’re on the right track here. Yuka: Yea… Mai and Yuka poke around the abandoned warehouse, only to find a central station. They were in luck, however, as it was still broadcasting a signal. The last person in the room had left a piece of paper behind with notes. Mai: So its looks like we’re going on another wild goose chase. Yuka: At least we know where we are going then. Mai and Yuka move back out to the bike and each put their goggles back on as they get back on. Mai make small talk as she goes toward the Lumber Mill. They yell over the motor as they talk. Mai: You have any family Yuka? Yuka: Not anymore, they died when I was younger that’s why I have been traveling. Mai: No cousins, no aunts, nothing? Yuka: No my family is pretty much gone from what I know I lost contact with anyone else that might have been left of my family. Mai: Why don’t you become part of ours then? We’re a pretty loving group. Yuka: I...I don’t know what to say… Mai: At least say you’ll think about it. Yuka: O-ok… Mai: Because I can already tell you now that my sister and Shigure know who you are, they won’t stand to see you living on the streets. Yuka: I’ve just gotten used to wandering too much because of who I am. Mai: Oh don’t get me wrong, we can come and go as we please, they’ll just give us a place to lay our heads when we drop by. Yuka: Ok… Mai: If nothing else, we can lie and say you’re my girlfriend. Yuka: I..uh…(face flushes with embarrassment) Mai: I’m only teasing. Yuka: R-right (laughs nervously) Mai thought about it herself. She had never really given any serious thought to the idea. Mai then decided to ask another question. Mai: What do you think of beastkin, Yuka? Yuka: I have nothing against them. Or anyone in general unless they give me reason to. Other than your ears and tail you aren’t any different than me. Mai was happy to hear at least that. Mai: To be honest, I hadn’t really thought about my future. I’ve been a wanderer so long, and not a lot of people, besides beastkin, associate with others besides themselves. Not to mention that a lot of men are idiots. Its probably why I don’t care for men at all. My brother included, only less so. Yuka: Well most men seem to mistake me for a guy when I wear my coat… Mai: Yeah, well, I think you look good Yuka. I think the outfit makes you look sexy. Yuka: This is just my normal outfit...nothing special… Mai: Nah, I don’t believe that. That outfit makes you happy. Your own sense of fashion. You wouldn’t wear it unless you liked it. So if you’re happy with how you look, then be happy. Yuka: Well to me fashion has taken a back seat to combat effectiveness. Mai: Then explain the hat. Yuka: It’s just something I have had since I was a kid. Mai: Sentimental value, right? Yuka: Yea… Mai: Why do you think I wear this tattered old black vest I’m wearing then? Yuka: Good point… Mai: It was a gift from my brother. It was just before I skipped town. He told me, ‘I know I can’t stop you, but at least don’t forget about us when you’re on the road’. Yuka: Well that was nice of him. Mai: Right, we may dress differently. But there are parts of our outfit that we would never give up for any amount of money, because they mean too much to us. My vest, your hat, all it means is that there was someone who thought it would look good on us. And guess what? It does. We both dress how we want, how we feel, doesn’t mean we can’t be happy with how we look. Yuka: Yea...I just never put much thoughts into things as long as I can keep my hat. Mai: Then don’t let anyone ever take it from you. Yuka: You saw what happened to those goons that insulted me. It would have been much much worse if they tried anything with my hat. Mai: Heh. Mai knew she had a partner she could count on with that statement. It was only about another hour before they reached the second location, but at this point the lumber mill was bustling. It wasn’t like before. It wasn’t abandoned. Yuka and Mai travelled to the office of the person in charge. Mai: Excuse me, could you explain what happened here? Man: Wish I could, miss. All I know is that some people were here after dark. Took off towards the north. Mai: What kind of people were they? Man: I know for sure one of ‘em was sneezing a lot. Mai: Thank you for your help. Mai and Yuka return to the bike, and Mai thinks on the man’s words while leaning against her bike. Mai: It was definitely Kei. He’s had a few things trigger his allergies, and being in a lumber mill with such a thick coating of sawdust would be enough for him to go on a sneezing fit. Yuka: So we know we are at least on the right track and somewhat closer to your brother. Mai: Got to imagine we’re at least close. He went to the north, what could be up there? Yuka: No clue I haven’t been in this area long enough. Mai: I haven’t either. We’re just gonna have to gun it, and see what we can do. The two hop on the bike again and before long they head off. Mai: For them to travel so far in so many days, I gotta think they walked for hours… Yuka: Unless they found transportation of some sort. Mai, seemingly already knowing the answer, can only one retort. Mai: Somehow, I doubt that. Another few hours pass before they finally reach their last stop. They luck out, as someone is sitting in front of the building. As Mai parks nearby, she can tell from a distance who it is. Mai: Its Kei! Yuka: We found him thats a relief. As Mai and Yuka approach, they can hear the sounds of snoring. Mai: He’s...sleeping...in front of this… Yuka: Well from the amount of traveling he must have had to do he must be exhausted. Mai, seemingly incensed that she had to travel this far just to find him, picks him up and begins to shake him violently. Mai: GET UP YOU JERK! I SPENT ALMOST THE WHOLE DAY LOOKING FOR YOU! Yuka: Mai calm down there is no need to scream at him. A few moments pass by and the three of them, with Kei now awake, begin to talk. Kei: You could’ve been nicer in waking me up. Mai: Oh shut up. Its your fault for making me have to go on a wild goose chase just to find you. Kei: Who asked you to come find me? Mai: No one asked, I wanted to find you. Kei: Gee, I feel special. Mai: Oh shut up you sarcastic beastkin! Despite the arguing, Yuka could tell this wasn’t tearing them apart. Simply bringing them together. It was what could be referred to as a ‘brother-sister’ fight. Yuka: (clears her throat) Are you two quite finished yet? Mai and Kei quickly calm down at Yuka’s words. Kei: Forgive my rudeness, my name is Kei, its a pleasure to meet you, miss…? Yuka: I’m Yuka Tokai, I’ve been traveling with your sister for some time now. Kei: Please take care of my older sister. She’s nice, but she can tease you a lot. Mai: Oh please, I don’t tease that much. Yuka: She’s more tolerable than some people I’ve run into. Kei: So why come find me? Mai: To get to the point, we came all the way to make sure you were safe because of Kon. Kei’s eyes widen briefly before returning to normal. Kei: How do you two know about Kon? Mai: I had a run-in with him way back after I left home. Kicked his goons butts before escaping. Kei sighs. Kei: We’ve been tracking him down because of a certain hostage he took. Its the reason he killed Mitch, to keep him quiet. The others are on their way over here. There’s two other people inside, talking. Yuka: Well if things get bad it would be better if you guys had some ranged back up. Kei: Honestly, I don’t know what the two of them will decide. Mai: Why not? Kei: The only reason one was part of the branch was because she was being manipulated. The other, due to his honor code, has resigned from the branch because he lost again. Mai: So now that they’re not part of this...’branch’, they’re contemplating what to do with their lives. Kei: Exactly. Yuka: So what now? Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter